The Magnificent Kotobuki
Animated Series (2019) Japanese title: '荒野のコトブキ飛行隊 ' Starring: Sayumi Suzushiro (Kylie) Eri Yukimura (Emma) Sayaka Nakaya (Kate) Asami Seto (Reona) In a desolate land, people trade goods with each other to survive. Goods are transported via huge zeppelins which hire squadrons of fighter pilots for defense against air pirates and carry their single-engine fighter planes on board. One of these is the Kotobuki Squadron, a team of six young women. Nakajima Ki-43-I Hayabusa Main plane of the Kotobuki Squadron, appears in most episodes. Fictional Airship "Hagoromo Maru" Base of operations for the Kotobuki Squadron, seen in most episodes. Mitsubishi A6M2b Zero Ep. 1 Moonlit Guns For Hire Mitsubishi A6M3 Zero Ep. 1 Moonlit Guns For Hire Ep. 6 No Place to Return Ep. 10 The Aggressive Bombers Kawanishi N1K1-J Shiden Ep. 1 Moonlit Guns For Hire Ep. 5 The Splendid Aleshma Tachikawa Ki-9 Ep. 1 Moonlit Guns For Hire Ep. 3 Rahama's Longest Day Ep. 4 Elite Stronghold Mitsubishi MC-20 Ep. 1 Moonlit Guns For Hire Nakajima Ki-44-II ko Shōki Ep. 2 The Wandering Six Kawasaki Ki-61-I-Hei Hien Ep. 2 The Wandering Six Yokosuka D4Y2 Suisei Ep. 3 Rahama's Longest Day Ep. 4 Elite Stronghold Nakajima Ki-43-III Hayabusa Ep. 3 Rahama's Longest Day Ep. 4 Elite Stronghold Mitsubishi J2M3 Raiden Ep. 3 Rahama's Longest Day Ep. 4 Elite Stronghold Nakajima Ki-27 Ep. 3 Rahama's Longest Day Mitsubishi Ki-57 Ep. 4 Elite Stronghold Kawasaki Ki-61-I-Hei Hien Ep. 5 The Splendid Aleshma Mitsubishi A6M2b Zero Ep. 5 The Splendid Aleshma Mitsubishi Ki-67 Ep. 5 The Splendid Aleshma Aichi B7A Ep. 5 The Splendid Aleshma Nakajima Ki-84 Hayate Ep. 7 Blood for a Nazarin Pound Ep. 11 Duel in Ikesuka Ep. 12 Kotobuki of the Setting Sun Kawasaki Ki-45 Ep. 8 The Great Airship Robbery Kawasaki Ki-100 Ep. 8 The Great Airship Robbery Ep. 12 Kotobuki of the Setting Sun Kawanishi N1K2-J Shiden-Kai Ep. 9 The Vagabond Leader Mitsubishi A6M Zero Ep. 9 The Vagabond Leader Nakajima Ki-44-II ko Shōki Ep. 9 The Vagabond Leader Kawanishi N1K2-J Shiden-Kai Ep. 9 The Vagabond Leader Ep. 11 Duel in Ikesuka Kawasaki Ki-61-I-Hei Hien Ep. 10 The Aggressive Bombers Ep. 11 Duel in Ikesuka Ep. 12 Kotobuki of the Setting Sun Nakajima G10N1 Ep. 10 The Aggressive Bombers Mitsubishi J2M3 Raiden Ep. 11 Duel in Ikesuka Kyushu J7W1 Shinden Ep. 11 Duel in Ikesuka Kawasaki Ki-64 Ep. 11 Duel in Ikesuka Ep. 12 Kotobuki of the Setting Sun North American F-86D Sabre Dog Ep. 12 Kotobuki of the Setting Sun Kyushu J7W2 Shinden-Kai Ep. 12 Kotobuki of the Setting Sun See also * The Magnificent Kotobuki at Anime News Network * The Magnificent Kotobuki at Wikipedia Category: Aichi B7A Category: Kawanishi N1K Category: Kawasaki Ki-45 Category: Kawasaki Ki-61 Hien Category: Kawasaki Ki-100 Category: Kyushu J7W1 Shinden Category: Made for Movie Category: Mitsubishi A6M Zero Category: Mitsubishi J2M Raiden Category: Mitsubishi Ki-57 Category: Mitsubishi Ki-67 Category: Nakajima Ki-27 Category: Nakajima Ki-43 Category: Nakajima Ki-44 Category: Nakajima Ki-84 Hayate Category: North American F-86 Sabre Category: Yokosuka D4Y Suisei